mudanças
by hakufu-beh
Summary: uma garota gravida abandonada pelo o homem k ama depois de 5 anos aparece o que ira acontecer?
1. Chapter 1

-sesshoumaru..não me abandona por favor! – pedia em choro uma garota de cabelos longos e negros de olhos azuis de 17 anos

-não insiste kagome…já não te amo mais entenda! – falava calmamente frio sesshoumaru, um youkai de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados de 18 anos

-eu..não posso entender..eu estou..

-você não esta nada! – interrompeu grosso – lamento kagome mas entre nós dois acabou! – retirou a aliança prata do dedo e a atirando ao chão e desaparecendo em seguida deixando para trás uma garota acabada

-estou..grávida..de você.. – sussurrou para o nada

5 anos depois

Uma jovem de 22 anos lavava ao colo uma garotinha de 5 anos para a baba, a garotinha era uma hanyou de cabelos negros com algumas madeixas prateadas olhos azuis e possuidora de um par de orelhinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça também negras

-mama..eu não quero baba! – resmungou a pequena abraçando a jovem

-hum..eu sei que não querida..mas a mamae tem de ir trabalhar.. – suspira dando um beijo na testa da menina

-você vem me buscar?

-ora..claro que sim, eu não quero ficar muito tempo longe do meu amor. – sorri ao ver o sorriso da sua filha

-então ta..mas e se ela não gostar de mim? Eu sou uma hanyou… - disse a criança com um olhar triste

-ela vai te amar dependendo do que você for..e se ela fizer algo que você não goste pode me falar ta meu amor? – falou levantando o rosto da menina

-ta mamae.. – sorriu, logo chegaram á casa da baba, tocaram á campainha e logo uma jovem de 23 anos apareceu esta com cabelos longos e castanhos e de olhos verdes

-sou higurashi kagome..essa é a rin. – sorriu

-sou yamura sango..e essa é a rin que bonitinha…quer um doce? – perguntou tirando um pirulito do bolso e lhe estendendo arrancando um sorriso á pequena

-hai!! Obrigada senhora.

-como é educada – falou sango encarando kagome que sorria

-é…bom terei de ir..rin a mamae já vai. – rin a abraça e da um beijo na bochecha

-volta logo ta?

-humum…cuide direitinho dela..

-ta certo..seguirei todas as recomendações dadas. – sorriu, logo kagome se foi – vamos entrar?

-sim.. – logo entraram em casa

Continua…..


	2. Chapter 2

Já dentro de casa

-Pode sentar Rin, faça como costuma estar em casa ta? – Pergunta sango com um tom amável e doce na voz enquanto observava Rin se sentar e tirar o pirolito da boca

-Você mora sozinha senhora? – Pergunta já sentada no sofá bege

-Sim, e..pra você é só Sango ta? – Fala com um sorriso – quer comer alguma coisa?

-Certo Sango, não minha mamãe me deu de comer antes de vir. – Sorriu colocando novamente o pirolito na boca para logo o tirar e perguntar. – Você é solteira?

-Sim.. – Responde se sentando ao lado de rin que a fintava curiosa

-Namora? – Sango corou um pouco

-Não..Mas estou interessada em uma pessoa é um gatinho!! – Falou empolgada até que finta rin, cora mais que podia. Se havia esquecido que rin era apenas uma criança – desculpa Rin, me empolguei. – Abaixou a cabeça envergonhada, já Rin rebolava no sofá de tanto rir. – Qual a graça mocinha? – Pergunta com falsa irritação. Rin assim que parara de rir responde.

-é que você esqueceu que eu era uma criança de 5 anos… - deu uma pausa para recuperar o folgo perdido durante as gargalhadas. – Pensando bem..Minha mãe faz a mesma coisa só que fala de alguém do passado..talvez meu pai não sei. – Falou tudo com uma voz triste no final. Sango sem palavras simplesmente abraça a menina que retribui ao mesmo. Ficaram assim uns minutos, e depois se separaram. Rin colocou de novo o pirolito na boca com uma face feliz. - Pirolito gostosooo. – Comentou

-É gostoso mas você não pode viver disso. – Ela sorriu – quer comer alguma coisa? – Perguntou novamente

-Não..Eu to sem fo.. – É cortada por..

ROOONNCCC

Seu estômago que exigia comida.

-traída pelo estômago. – Falou sango rindo da face corada de rin. – Vem, vamos ali na cozinha preparar algo para comer. – Rin concordou a seguindo.

Em uma empresa…

Kagome acabara de chegar na empresa em que trabalhava como secretaria de kouga ,o dono da empresa de 23 anos. Esta assim que se senta na sua mesa começa a responder e-mail, atende vários telefonemas que várias empresas, até, que a mesma é chamada ao escritório de Kouga.

Toc toc

-Posso entrar Sr.Kouga? – Pergunta sem abrir a porta

-Sim Kagome. – Ouve uma voz rouca e abafada, devido á porta de lá de dentro. Sendo assim abre a porta encontrando Kouga sentado a escrever algo no computador. – Sente-se, sente-se. – Fala sem a fintar, esta se senta em frente do mesmo. Este assim que acaba o que estava fazendo a encara. – Kagome você é uma ótima secretaria, é bastante organizada, sabe fazer negocio eu diria com os empresários mais chatos e carrancudos que pode existir na fase da terra porem… - da uma pausa ao ver pequenas lágrimas se formar nos olhos de Kagome.

-você..Me vai despedir? – Pergunta entre lágrimas – Não faça isso..Tenho uma filha para criar Sr. Kouga..por favor.. – Pede já escondendo sua face entre as mãos. Kouga suspira e se levanta caminhando até kagome, o mesmo a abraça

-Calma..Não estou aqui para despedir ninguém..porem você não ira trabalhar nesta empresa durante uns meses.. – essa o encarou desconfiada – Não me olhe assim, me deixa terminar. Um dos nossos sócios esta precisando de uma nova secretaria por uns meses, a secretaria anterior casou, foi na sua lua de mel, e eles lhe deram meses para poder..cof..cof..desfrutar digamos…e como você é a melhor, ira você. Depois desses meses você volta, aceita? – Pergunta agora sentado em cima da sua mesa a encarando curioso.

-Depois…Posso voltar? – Esse concorda com a cabeça. – Lá..Eu vou receber o mesmo que aqui?

-O dobro. – Diz calmo – Aceita?

-Se eu posso voltar depois e se ganho bem na mesma então sim. – Essa limpou as lágrimas e sorriu.

-Certo a empresa a qual vais trabalhar é Taishou. Seu novo patrão é..Sesshoumaru Taishou, você deve conhecer ele aparece bastante não televisão. – Comentava já voltando para a sua cadeira. Kagome ao ouvir esse nome se levanta de suspensão assustando Kouga que a observa.

-Sesshoumaru..Taishou? – Pergunta em duvida com os olhos arregalados, esse concorda. – Ele..Nao..El.. – não termina a frase por ter desmaiado ali mesmo e sendo amparada pelos braços fortes de kouga que a encarava assustado.

Continua…

Desculpem!!

Eu sei que demorei a postar. A falta de criatividade me afectou..XD

Espero que gostem deste capítulo.

Adorei escrever este capitulo.XD

Respostas às reviews:

acdy-chan: obrigada vou tentar os colocar maiores bjs

engel-chan: que bom k gostou vou continuar o mais rapido que poder

mahya-shampoo chan: vou tentar os postar o mais rapido que poder. nao vai demorar muito

pitty souza : obrigada. mas havera mais capitulos NAO vo deixar isso ocorrer..rsrsr vou postar mais rapido k poder bjos


	3. Chapter 3

Na empresa Taishou…

Um youkai de cabelos prateados e longos que chegavam até seus tornozelos e de olhos dourados se encontrava sentado num sofá negro em seu escritório a ler uns documentos. Até alguém bate á porta e entra de imediato sem dar chance do youkai falar.

- Sesshoumaru! Boas noticias a empresa hinamura, cedeu-nos uma boa secretaria, agora só falta saber se a moça aceita a oferta. – Falou um moço de cabelos negros presos em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo e de olhos azuis escuro devia ter uns 24 anos.

- Ignorando sua falta de educação.. Ela não devera recusar pelo ordenado. – Disse sesshoumaru indiferente.

- Mas mais vale prevenir. O nome dela é kagome higurashi, falam na empresa de kouga que ela é a melhor e mesmo sendo só uma secretaria já fez vários negócios com os empresários mais carrancudos. Bom…eu tenho de trabalhar minha secretaria já deve estar chamando "Miroku meu gostoso" não posso ignorar este chamado..bye. – depois de uma breve imitação de sua secretaria abandona a sala de um sesshoumaru que se encontrava atónico.

- #Não.. Não pode ser ela, depois de 5 anos.. Não. Claro que não é ela, existem varias Kagomes neste país# - Pensou um pouco perdido. - #Mas e se for? O que eu farei? Como vou reagir depois a ter abandonado á 5 anos? Bah! O que eu estou pensando ela já nem deve se lembrar mais de mim# - pensou novamente abanando com a cabeça negativamente com intenção de afastar os pensamentos, logo se concentrou nos documentos que estava lendo.

Na empresa de hinamura

Kagome acabara de recuperar os sentidos e se viu deitada no sofá verde musgo de kouga, com o mesmo ao seu lado com um olhar preocupado.

- Kagome você esta bem? O que houve á pouco? Posso fazer algo por você? Você não esta grávida né? Espero que não! Vou me sentir traído em…bom não que sejamos namorados nem nada do tipo afinal somos secretaria e patrão como irmão e irmã! Meus deus o que eu estou p`ra aqui a falar, você mal e eu aqui assim!!! Desculpa kagome! Mas…VOCE ESTA BEM? – Kouga falava rápido sem parar enquanto abanava o corpo de kagome pelos ombros deixando a mesma tonta.

- Sr. Kouga, podia me soltar?...estou ficando tonta. – Este parou e a encarava á espera as respostas á suas perguntas - não se preocupe eu não estou grávida, deve ter sido as tensões que baixaram..eu..não tomei pequeno almoço ai a fraqueza me desculpa kouga. Eu estou bem! – sorriu – só que…- deixou o sorriso morrer. -…Quero recusar o posto na empresa Taishou! – Falou segura, o encarando com uma expressão triste. Kouga a abraçou a surpreendendo – kouga.. – Sussurrou

- Lamento kagome, mas você terá de ir mesmo não querendo. – Esta arregalou os olhos saindo dos braços de kouga.

- Como assim? Eu tenho o direito de recusar essa proposta! – Alterou um pouco a voz

- Eu sei que tem, mas neste momento não, se você não aceitar estará despedida! – Uma lágrima rolou pelos olhos de kagome. – Kagome não chore, me desculpe ter falado isso, mas é necessário que vá! – Falou calmamente tentando se aproximar desta que recuava á media que o mesmo avançava

- Porque é tão necessário que eu vá? – Kouga suspirou

- Eu irei casar daqui a dois meses e…esta empresa ira ficar em comando do meu sócio naraku e você sabe o que ira acontecer. Eu, não quero que você seja praticamente violada por ele! E enquanto você, esta lá na empresa Taishou ele não poderá chegar perto de você, assim que eu voltar e seu contrato lá terminar você volta! – Kagome ouvia tudo atentamente se dando por vencida concorda com a cabeça e abandona aquela sala com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu não o queria encontrar.. – Falou para si mesma em um sussurro, sussurro que alguém ouviu.

- Reencontrar quem querida? – Kagome se virou encontrando Naraku, um hanyou de cabelos negros compridos e olhos vermelhos, de 150 anos apesar de aparentar 26 anos. – Bom..Não que isso interesse, nós vamos ficar aqui nessa empresa sozinhos, vamos aproveitar muito. – Disse passando a língua no seu lábio superior. Kagome fez uma careta.

- Enganas-te naraku, eu irei trabalhar numa outra empresa enquanto estiveres a dirigir esta empresa, e agora que me das licença irei arrumar minhas coisas para a mudança. – Falou fria, saindo de perto daquele ser que agora estava furioso.

- Você ainda vai acabar na minha cama querida. – Sussurrou naraku para si entrando na sua sala. O dia se passou rápido com kagome pensando como seria o encontro entre ela e o pai da sua filha Rin, e atendendo telefonemas e respondendo a e-mail, assim que o seu expediente terminou kagome saiu da empresa na velocidade da luz até á casa da ama da sua filha.

Assim que chegou estacionou o seu carro na frente da casa, saiu deste se aproximou da porta da casa e tocou.

- Já vai! – Ouviu uma voz de lá presumiu ser de sango, assim que a porta foi aberta não mostrou o rosto de sango e sim de um moço que devia ter nuns 18 anos de cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo e olhos da mesma cor que o cabelo.

- Er.. Acho que me enganei na casa desculpa! – Kagome corada se vira para sair quando ouve alguém chamar por si.

- Kagome, você não errou não.. – Ouviu uma gargalhada, e se virou vendo que do lado do garoto se encontrava uma sango rindo. – Desculpa..esse é meu irmão mais novo kohaku. Kohaku essa é kagome mãe de Rin. – Apresentou, kohaku deu um sorriso amável, e logo entrando dentro da casa.

-prazer em conhece-la sua filha é um doce. – Ele comentou – vamos, entre. – Lhe deu passagem para que kagome entrasse assim que o fez kohaku entrou e fechou a porta.

- obrigada..hum..onde esta minha princesa? – Perguntou Kagome olhando para a sala.

- Ela acabou dormindo..eu a coloquei lá em cima no quarto de Sango. – Explicou Kohaku subindo a escada, e sendo seguido por kagome. – Minha irmã já deve estar lá, tentando acorda-la. – Kagome da um sorriso ao entrar no quarto e vendo sua filha rin dormindo como um anjo enquanto sango tentava acorda-la levemente.

- Pode deixar eu a levo assim. – Disse Kagome a pegando ao colo com delicadeza e descendo as escadas sendo acompanhada por Sango e Kohaku. – Obrigada por tomar conta dela. – Agradeceu com um sorriso enquanto colocava Rin no carro.

- Que isso não precisa agradecer ela é um amor de menina.

- Vocês falando assim até parecem que se conhecem! – Comentou kohaku que as olhava espantado.

- E nos conhecemos desde o colegial, só que perdemos o contacto mas kagome procurava uma baba e eu era uma dessas e quando ela viu meu nome na lista...

- Decidi deixar meu docinho aos cuidados de minha amiga! – Continuou Kagome com um sorriso que foi retribuído por Sango, essas quando encararam kohaku esse se encontrava assim .

- Ah..Entendi! – Voltando ao normal.

-Bom..Terei de ir, depois a gente conversa.

- Ta bom miga. – Kagome e Sango se despediram com dois beijos na bochecha e um abraço, com kohaku foi só dois beijos na bochecha.

- Tchau! – Falou entrando no carro e dando a partida.

- Porque não me falou que ela era sua amiga? – Perguntou Kohaku curioso

- Porque no inicio não a conheci, afinal passaram 5 anos sem nos vermos. – Kohaku só abriu a boca sem nada a pronunciar, ambos entraram dentro de casa.

Continua…


	4. Chapter 4

Já em casa kagome deitou rin na cama da mesma a cobrindo, assim que abandonou o quarto se dirigiu ao seu, se deitando na cama e encarando o teto para logo se levantar e observar a rua pela janela

-"É já amanha que o irei encontrar, ele a esta hora já deve saber que aceitei o posto na empresa, como ele ira reagir quanto me vir? Será que eu conto a ele sobre rin? Não..é melhor não, ele sempre disse que odeia hanyous. Para protege-la não contarei" – suspirou - "vou tomar um banho e limpar a mente" – pensou já entrando no banheiro. Depois do banho foi comer algo, ver a filha lhe vestir um pijama e foi dormir assim como sua filhota já fazia a um tempo.

Em uma grande-enorme-hiper-grande-mansao

Sesshoumaru se encontrava sentado na sua cama com umas fotografias que pareciam um pouco desgastadas pelo uso, este observava-as com atenção. Na fotografia que segurava se encontrava ele abraçando a uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos azuis que estava sorrindo diferente dele. Pegou outra e deu um meio sorriso eram o mesmo casal só que se beijando, pegou outra, desta vez só garota se encontrava na foto e estava dormindo que nem um anjo. Se encontrava tão distante em memórias que não notou uma presença no seu quarto.

- Vendo de novo essas fotos sesshoumaru? Porque não a procura? – Este saiu do transe e olhou para a porta encontrando izaoy. Izaoy era como uma mãe para sesshoumaru, era uma humana de cabelos negros e longo de olhos violentas.

- Como? – izaoy se sentou ao lado deste

- Porque não a procura?

- Não vale a pena.

- Porque? Você não a amava?

- Sim.

- Então porque?

- Nada… quero esquece-la! – Fala sesshoumaru com o olhar distante

- Se quer esquece-la porque ainda tem as fotos dela?

- Eu… - ele encarou as fotos. – Não consigo mais…ela apareceu de novo!

- Não me diga!?

- O que?

- Miroku telefonou á pouco falando que uma kagome higurashi aceitou o cargo na empresa como substituta. Não era o nome dessa garota? – Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos, logo os abaixou, fazendo sua franja prateada cobrir seus olhos

-" Ela aceitou..e agora o que ira acontecer?" – se perguntou mentalmente. – Sim, é o nome dela. – izaoy se levantou sorrindo

- Você tem uma oportunidade para falar com ela, faça as pazes com ela. Já que você..ainda sente amor por ela! – Sesshoumaru se levantou bruscamente corado, a mulher sorriu sincera e abandonou o cómodo.

- " Será?" – se voltou a sentar na cama observando as fotos – " o que você estará fazendo agora?" – se perguntou agora observando a lua.

Na manha seguinte

- Mamae.. Mamae … acorda, ou vai chegar atrasada no trabalho e o tio kouga vai ficar mó bravo! – Chamava enquanto balançava kagome levemente. Kagome já se encontrava acordada a um bom tempo só queria ver o que a sua filhota iria fazer se não levanta-se. – Eu sei que você já esta acordada mamae do meu kokoro! – Falava doce, estranhamente muito doce que fez kagome arquear uma sobrancelha levemente. - Então…. ACORRRRDDDAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! – Berrou. Fazendo kagome levantar de um pulo e cair de bunda no chão enquanto olhava rin assustada. Já rin parecia muito satisfeita com o resultado

- Rin…

- Fomii! – Gota em kagome que logo riu

- Essa é minha filha! – Rin a acompanhou na gargalhada. Depois de um tempo kagome se vestiu, vestiu sua filhota, tomaram o pequeno-almoço e saíram de casa. Assim que chegaram na casa de sango kagome deixou lá rin com muito contra gosto e logo se dirigia para a empresa taishou que não se encontrava muito longe da casa de sango então resolvera ir a pé.

Chegando na empresa entrou relutante.

- Oi moça.. Eu sou a nova secretaria. Me chamo kagome higurashi! – Se apresentou á uma outra secretaria que mascava chiclete enquanto alimava as unhas. (previsão loira peituda), essa levantou o olhar

- Oi. Sou karin a secretaria do miroku, você é quem? Secretaria do Sr. Sesshoumaru certo? Vai ter de esperar que o gostoso ainda não chegou..nem miroku..nem o nojentinho do inuyasha..é meio irmão do gostoso do sesshoumaru sabe? Ele é um hanyou é lindo em, só que é nojento ter um ser hanyou na família sabe? O deve sentir muita vergonha de ter um irmão assim. Ele odeia hanyous já lhe disse isso não? Ah não né! Bom… mas ta sabendo agora. Vem querida vou lhe mostrar a empresa assim que o gostoso chegar é só você trabalhar. O gostoso não gosta muito que secretarias faladeiras, mas não sei porque ele me dispensou eu nem sou conversadeira nem nada né.. – Recuperou o folgo enquanto encaminhava uma kagome atómica e assustada pelos corredores da empresa – nem pelos meus dois acessórios ele quis! – Segurou os peitoes e os levantou para cima logo os soltando (tinha uma amiga k sempre k respondi a garotos ela fazia isso e falava "tas a fazer peito a kem? A única k tem peitos aki sou eu "XD era gargalhada total lol) – será que ele é gay? Nah um gostoso desses é impossível! – Olhou para kagome – vem querida!

- 0.0 "Ela não é faladeira? Credo! Não me admira porque ele não te escolheu. E.. ele não é gay! Eu sou testemunha disso! O.Ó!" – pensava enquanto seguia a loira. Ou melhor era arrastada pela loira.

Meia hora depois.

Kagome se encontrava exausta parecia que um camião com mais de uma tonelada havia passado por cima dela.

- Acabei! Credo menina! Você parece que foi atropelada por um camião de 200 toneladas. Sua pele ta horrível! Será que pega? Melhor me prevenir! – Correu dali pra fora, deixando uma kagome aliviada e perdida para trás.

- " E agora..onde é o banheiro?" – pensava olhando para os lados sem opção começou a vagar pelos corredores da empresa. De tão aflita que estava começou a correr enquanto abria e fechava as portas procurando o banheiro até que ao abrir uma bate contra algo sólido acabando por cair no chão.

- Ai! – Massajava a bunda enquanto se levantava – desculpe, eu não estava prestando atenção, é que eu sou nova aqui e me perdi e…. – Levantou o olhar encontrando o olhar com uns olhos castanhos – moço…

- Fala.

- Onde é o banheiro? – Gota no moço que logo sorriu

- Por aqui.. – Este a guiou ate ao banheiro. Depois de 5 minutos kagome sai de lá

- Ufa… você me salvou moço, a karin me abandonou. – Sorriu o moço contribuiu o sorriso

- Ela é assim mesmo, e não tem problema nenhum..eu tenho de ir agora xau moça - se virou e desaparecendo no ar

- Nem agradeci…espera ai, ele desapareceu? – Kagome ficou branca que nem papel "eu vi um fantasma?" pensou abanando a cabeça negativamente – deve ter sido um youkai.. – Sussurrou voltando sua caminhada pelos corredores que desta vez a levou até um escritório "vou perguntar por onde se vai para a entrada" bateu na porta e a abriu ligeiramente se deparando com moço de cabelos prateados longos com um boné. Seu coração batia rápido – sesshoumaru? – O garoto se virou.

Continua….

Respostas reviews

Pitty Souza : ainda bem k gostou!! *-*

Kkk…vou ter de me desculpar pela demora né?? Kkk…desculpa pela demora

Jamais iria abandonar minha leitora ^^

Espero k tenha gostado desse capitulo!! Deixe sua op XD

bjs


	5. Chapter 5

- Inuyasha… não Sesshoumaru. – O garoto lhe respondeu assim que se virara. Realmente era parecido com sesshoumaru, tirando o facto de ter um par de orelhas de cachorro fofa que dão vontade de apertar no alto da cabeça.

- Ah…. Desculpe me confundi. – Fez-lhe uma reverência.

- É a nova secretaria do meu imprestável irmão? – Pergunta curioso.

- Imprestável? Esse não seria você? Maninho. – Uma voz fria e extremamente sexy lhe chegara aos ouvidos. Estava atrás de si, sentia sua respiração calma e quente. Se virou lentamente, seus olhos se encontraram, frio vs carinhosos, dourados vs azuis.

- QUE? Sesshoumaru seu idiota, seu.. – A voz de inuyasha ia ficando cada vez mais baixa, mais baixa, para kagome só existia ela e sesshoumaru, pai de rin. Sesshoumaru só a encarava com frieza, ela com saudade. Lembranças lhe passaram pela mente, ele a abandonando, acordou. O olhou fria, sesshoumaru arregalou levemente os olhos. – Inútil! – A voz de Inuyasha voltara. (não que ela tivesse sumido, só que aquele momento a voz dele não os alcançava)

Sesshoumaru desviou os olhos, caminhou até sua secretaria e se sentou os encarando.

- Bem-vinda á empresa kagome higurashi. – A sua voz lhe sairá mais fria que o costume.

- Agradeço! – Fez reverencia, sinal de respeito " o que ele não merece.." Pensou para si mesma enquanto se endireitava.

Inuyasha olhava ambos, havia ali um clima pesado, inquieto, não estava a gostar desse clima.

- er… kagome pode começar seu trabalho certo? Então… kagome-chan, eu a acompanho até sua secretaria. – Lhe estendeu o braço, kagome o olhou num misto de desconfiança e agradecimento, aceitou o braço estendido meio desconfortável, fez uma reverência a sesshoumaru.

- Com sua licença. Me chame assim que necessário. – Sorriu, um sorriso falso que fora percebido pelo mesmo, e saiu na companhia de inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru suspirou depois da saída de ambos. Kagome estava diferente, ele o admitia, também podia admitir a muito custo que a culpa fora dele por a ter abandonado á 5 anos atrás. Um sentimento de culpa o tomou só por ter pensado no dia do abandono, fora duro. Fechou os olhos, pode sentir no momento em que se encontraram que havia algo pendente entre eles, mas o que poderia ser?

Se levantou de repente, tinha que encontra-la de novo, tinha que falar com ela sobre o passado. Mas seu orgulho não o permitia, se sentou frustrado. Iria esperar que ela entrasse pelo seu escritório lhe exigindo explicações sobre o passado e ai sim podia lhe falar tudo o que tanto guardara por anos.

Com kagome e inuyasha

- E aqui esta! Sua mais nova secretária aproveite sua estadia. – Inuyasha falara de tom brincalhão.

Kagome riu

- Obrigada Sr. – sorria.

- Nada de Sr. Para você é inuyasha e só! – Ela concordou com a cabeça. – Você conhecia sesshoumaru? – Silencio. – Desculpe se me intrometi! Só perguntei pelo clima que se formou lá dentro. – Apontou para a porta atrás de si. Kagome sorriu depois de um tempo.

- Não, eu não conhecia Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Então porque daquele clima? – Fez uma cara pensativa.

- Porque… ele é meu patrão novo, não sei o feitio dele, nem ele o meu, é natural. – "Desculpa esfarrapada, tomara que ele acredite", ela pensou dando um sorriso falso.

- Há bom… sendo assim, não tem nada para explicar. – Sorriu " e eu tinha?" se perguntou kagome. – Nos vemos por ai, tchau! – Saiu correndo, kagome acenou com um sorriso, se sentou começando a trabalhar. Porem o desejo de ir até ao escritório de sesshoumaru lhe pedir satisfações era tão tentador…. Mas "tenho de resistir!" pensou, suspirou, olhou para o céu (pela janela xD) pensando no seu futuro dali para a frente, momentos depois voltou ao trabalho.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faremos um breve intervalo de5 horass \o/

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Que tédio!!! Na empresa de kouga tinha bastante trabalho, não entendo o porque daqui ser o contrario. Feh! Não é justo, eu ficar aqui tanto tempo sem eu fazer nada!" olhava para o monitor do computador com uma cara de puro tédio.

"E se eu fosse ao MSN? Mas.. Se me apanharem estou frita!!!! Ham… mas ficar aqui sem fazer nada é muito pior. Vamos lá!" dá um longo suspiro, se senta confortavelmente, começando a mexer no computador, já no seu MSN observa quem esta online, vê sango online.

Conversa pelo MSN

**Kagome… amo minha filhota**

Oi sango!!! Como ta minha princesa?

**Sango!!!!! =)**

Oi ká! Esta óptima!

Ela é muito dorminhoca, mal chegou e dormiu!

**Kagome… amo minha filhota**

Ela é assim mesmo! Hehhe

Como a mamaee!! Kkkk

**Sango!!!!! =)**

Verdade. Quando andávamos na faculdade você dormia bastante!

Durante a aula, o lanche, no baile de formatura que eu bem me lembre foi sesshoumaru que a acordou e a acompanhou até casa!

**Kagome… amo minha filhota**

É… mas esses tempos já passaram. Quem me dera que o tempo não tivesse passado, mas passou, fazer o que?

Ele acabou me abandonando sem eu saber o porque, ainda me deixou grávida de rin. Que é a única alegria da minha vida!

E agora estou trabalhando para ele.

Antes que perguntes Sango-chan, ele não me falou nada sobre o passado. Pensei pedir satisfações, mas a coragem sumiu, e o pensamento de ser ele a vir ter comigo me passou pela cabeça!

**Sango!!!!! =)**

Mas kagome… você vai deixar ele não saber que teve uma filha com você?

Mesmo depois de tudo, eu acho que ele tem o direito de saber que tem uma filha sua, e uma linda e carinhosa filha eu acrescento!

**Kagome… amo minha filhota**

Eu não sei, eu sei que não tenho o direito de esconder isso dele, mas e se ele tentar me tirar rin? Ele estaria me roubando a única razão do meu viver! EU TENHO MEDO SANGO!

**Sango!!!!! =)**

Eu sei como você deve estar se sentindo. Vamo fazer o seguinte você deixa o tempo passar, uns dias, até se acostumar. Mas se ele lhe vier falar do passado, você tem que falar sobre rin. Ele não lhe pode retirar rin, afinal quem a abandonou foi ele!

Kagome suspirou fundo.

-KAGOME! – Ouviu sesshoumaru lhe chamar pelo telefone, que lhe gritou no ouvido por no último volume.

- Já estou indo Sesshoumaru-sama! – Kagome digitalizou uma mensagem na janela de conversa de sango para logo sair do MSN

Mensagem dizia o seguinte:

Eu sei que não posso esconder isso ele, nem a rin que tem um pai que a abandonou, só vou esperar ele falar algo a respeito do passado, ai lhe falarei sobre rin.

Mas duvido que ele queira saber de algo, afinal ele sempre me dizia que odiava hanyous e ele tem uma filha hanyou. De qualquer maneira deseja-me boa sorte. Tenho de ir agora. Sesshoumaru me chama, falaremos quando sair do trabalho. Cuida bem da minha filhota. Sango-chan podia dizer a rin que a amo muito?

Obrigada até já

Bjos

Mensagem off

Kagome entrou na sala de sesshoumaru com um sorriso falso, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Continuaaaaa

Respostas ás reviews:

TsukiManiac: ainda bem que ama a fic ^^ me deixa feliz em saber ^^ já apostei…espero que goste do capitulo bjos

Pitty Souza: ah…sou não (mentiraaa xD) vou tentar fazer os capítulos maiores tah? Espero que goste deste capitulo bjo


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

Já dentro do escritório Kagome mantinha o seu sorriso falso enquanto distraidamente passava as mãos entre o pequeno bloco em suas mãos, essa olhava sesshoumaru friamente, o mesmo acontecia com esse.

- Preciso que faça um relatório sobre o estado financeiro da empresa. – Falou sesshoumaru quando distraidamente encarava as pernas desnudas de Kagome que usava uma saia até ao seu joelho.

- Só isso?

- E contacte miugga, fale para ele vir cá na empresa! – Kagome assentiu marcando tudo no seu bloco.

- Posso me retirar? – Sua voz era neutra, o que se tornava irritante a sesshoumaru que se encontrava habituado á voz alegre da antiga Kagome.

- Sim… - ela se virou já abrindo a porta. – Kagome? – A chamou antes que esta sai-se

- Sim? – O olhou por cima dos ombros, esse negou com a cabeça a mandando sair com um pequeno gesto com sua mão, essa saiu do escritório desanimada pois esperava que esse lhe fala-se algo sobre o passado.

As horas passaram voando para Kagome que se encontrava trabalhando atentamente…ou não atentamente assim.

-"Será que ele vai falar sobre o passado? E se eu fosse e fala-se sobre rin?"….grr…"não, ele pensaria que a rin não seria filha dele, o que eu vou fazer em?" – pensava enquanto escrevia o final do relatório que não sabia para quê que ia servir.

21:00 Da noite

Kagome suspirou se espreguiçando notando que a sua hora de expediente tinha terminado faz uma hora, se levantou.

-" Melhor ir avisa-lo antes de ir embora…" – se dirigiu até ao escritório de sesshoumaru e bateu na porta…… Nada…. Bateu de novo…. Não houve resposta… Abriu a porta devagar entrando da mesma maneira, assim que colocou os olhos de sesshoumaru o viu dormindo e não pode conter um sorriso verdadeiro.

Ai como aquela cena lhe era familiar…..

Flash-back

No colégio de kyoto, na época em que as flores de cerejeira florescem e os sorrisos se encontram nos jovens adolescentes, principalmente em uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos azuis que corria com um grande sorriso para trás do colégio, assim que chegara encontra um youkai de cabelos prata dormindo com um livro em suas mãos, não pode evitar alargar seu sorriso e se aproximar bem devagar. Já perto lhe dar um pequeno selinho acordando esse.

- Oi sesshy! – O youkai sorriu e lhe acariciou o rosto com delicadeza.

- Chegou?

- Sim! Você é tão bonito dormindo…ah! – Se sentou em frente do youkai dando-lhe um outro selinho. – Te amo muito – sorriu.

- Também te amo e muito sabia…não irei abandonar você. – Se beijaram com carinho

Fim do flash-back

Uma lágrima escorreu no rosto de Kagome. – "Não me ia abandonar né? E acabou abandonando com uma filha sua." – O cheiro de lágrimas despertou sesshoumaru que sem que Kagome percebesse aproximou-se limpando a lágrima, Kagome com o toque despertou, e se afastou ao ver sesshoumaru tão perto de si, limpou a lágrima e sorriu.

- Meu expediente terminou, só vim avisar que me irei agora! – Fez-lhe uma reverência e saiu do recinto assim como do prédio. Deixando sesshoumaru espantado pela sua reacção.

Continua…..

reviews =)

sailor eternal _ idiota é pouco xD

Pitty Souza _ rsrs.... criatura?? xD me fez disso é esse novo capitulo que postei de fresco... ta é pequeno, parei la..u.u suspanseeee xD

espero que gostes deste capitulo^^

boa leitura ^^

brigada xD

bjos

TsukiManiac _ *-* aki ta!!! xD

juh-chan e borbonhoca-chan _ né..brigada *-* ainda bem que achou legal *-*

Carolzinha Otaku _ *-* ki bom o/ ce tambem acha?? *-* eu achei a ideia mais fofa colocando elas em mae e filha *-* e sesshoumaru o papai *-* acho k vou morrer de emoçao xD

trouxe capitulo fresquinho ^^ espero k gostes

boa leitura a todos ^^

kiss


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Assim que saiu do prédio entrou no seu carro, ficando ali sem mexer um só músculo, com o seu pensamento no passado.

Flash-back

- Sesshoumaru… você.. Não me vai abandonar nunca né? – Kagome perguntou com uma face triste.

- Nunca!

- Aconteça o que acontecer? – Abraçava o youkai.

- Aconteça o que acontecer eu jamais irei te abandonar. – Kagome sorriu, dando um selinho ao youkai que sorria para ela.

Fim do flash-back

- Me mentiu….acabou por me abandonar… - soluços era o único som ouvido dentro do carro. – Porque?... Eu te amava tanto.. – Encostou a cabeça no volante se dando ao luxo de chorar por uns breves minutos.

Depois desse tempo, ela limpa suas lágrimas, liga o carro e parte para longe daquele local. Minutos depois consegue avistar a casa de Sango onde estaciona o carro, sai desse se direccionando para a porta de Sango, toca na campainha, a porta é aberta por Kohaku que sorria.

-Oi Kagome!!! – Silencio, esse parou de sorrir ao notar o rosto triste de Kagome. – Né entra…- ela entrou quieta. – Sango. Kagome chegou! – Sango apareceu na porta que fazia ligação á sala principal e o corredor, sua face se encontrava num misto de ansiedade e medo.

- Como correu?

Kohaku abandonou o corredor ao perceber que as duas precisavam de ficar sozinhas.

- Não correu.. Eu o vi dormindo, as memórias voltaram tão vivas que não aguentei… eu fui fraca! – Essa já chorava abraçada a Sango que a consolava silenciosamente. – Eu chorei… ele sentiu, eu não… consegui ficar ali.. Fugi. – Se abraçavam forte.

- Mamae porque esta chorando? – Aquela voz doce e tão querida fez com que Kagome acorda-se, largou Sango e abraçou Rin com todas as suas forças. – Mamãe?

- Eu te amo muito Rin… minha menina.. Deixa eu ficar um tempo assim.. – Minutos se passaram até Rin se pronunciar.

- mãe..de quem é esse cheiro que ta misturado com o seu? – Kagome congela ainda nos braços de sua filha. – Eu conheço ele de algum lugar.. – Comentou.

- i..isso é impossível, é do meu patrão. – Soltou Rin, limpou suas lágrimas e a encarava, assim como Sango as encarava espantada pelo comentário de Rin.

- hum…cheiro bom…o dele. – Kagome não resistiu e deu um sorriso, o qual foi retribuído inocentemente por Rin.

Um tempo depois essas se despediram de Sango e Kohaku, chegaram a casa, fizeram as mesmas coisas de sempre e no final dormiram…Rin com sonhos cor-de-rosa e Kagome com suas memorias do passados.

Continua…

Reviews:

**Princesa Rebecca Chiba**: que bom que esta a adorar a fic ^^ fico feliz com isso =) rsrsrs…acho que demorei e que você me vai matar (me escondendo atrás do sofá balançando uma bandeirinha branca xD) quando o sesshy souber ele vai………segredo!!! o/ xD bjos

**Jhennie Lee****:** bom…..isso você vai descobrir mais tarde xD mas não se preocupe que não vai demorar ^^ sim, sim ela é tão lindinhahh…eu gosto muito dela ^^ que bom que ta amando, espere que continue amando ^^ bjs fofa

**Pitty Souza****:** rsrs esta chegando esse momento o/ vai demorar um pouquinho pequenino xD mas ta chegando ^^ certo…vo tentar demorar menus bjos

**kika cullen****:** né obrigada *-* ta bom…..vou demorar menos para postar, demorei muito desta vez pelos estudos, e não ta sendo chata não ^^ que bom que ta adorando espero que continues adorando xD bjs


End file.
